


Bread And Butter.

by Jinglies



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anal Sex, Butt Plugs, Choking, Dirty Talk, Double Anal Penetration, Like a Lot of a it, M/M, Threesome - M/M/M, a little bit of, degredation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-25
Updated: 2017-05-25
Packaged: 2018-11-04 18:44:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10996758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jinglies/pseuds/Jinglies
Summary: Ravus gets to be the bread on a Noct sandwich (Gladio is the other bread). Gets a lil' raunchy (very raunchy).





	Bread And Butter.

[Original post](http://ffxv-kinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/841.html?thread=1372489#cmt1372489) over at the FFXV Kinkmeme on Dreamwidth.

 

 

 

 

"So this is the brat," Ravus tightened his grip on Noctis' wrist, mechanical arm already scratching against the prince, marking his body. "The little prince that intended to lead my sister to ruination?"

"Mine's got a big crush on him too, I'd say I don't get the appeal, but I get it." Gladio exposed Noctis' tummy, pulling the t-shirt up and putting the hem of it over the prince's head. "But I think he's much better used this way."

Gladio gripped around Noct's neck with one hand, no pressure yet but teasing it, his other hand trailing his nails over the lithe chest of the prince.

"Used?" Ravus said, smiling and looking between Noct's helpless pout and Gladio's hand on the pale column of his neck. "The Crown Prince of Lucis, used?"

Noctis writhed a little, the scrape of the metal claws making his skin prickle.

"That's what he's best at." Gladio gripped Noctis' chin, moving his head so that he was facing Ravus. "Tell him, Noct, what's the future King of Lucis best at?"

The pressure on his chin moved up to his cheek and his tongue felt heavy. Ravus' grin and the way he looked down his nose at him made Noctis desperately want to look away but any twitch of his neck was greeted by Gladio's grip pinching and prodding him to look back up.

"G-getting fucked." Noctis said softly, Gladio hissed and put two thick fingers in his mouth.

"Good boy, Noct, spread your legs for our guest." Gladio kept the prince's face turned up but began to thrust one finger in and out of his mouth. The distressed noise coming from Noctis' throat gave Ravus a moment of pause, silver brows knitting together before the pale legs opened for him with a depraved moan.

"Such careful breeding." Ravus said, on his knees between the legs of the crown prince of Lucis. "Pretty, wonderful skin."

He started with his flesh hand, the magitek one working on the snaps of his jacket.

"Elegant bone structure," Ravus lifted Noctis' leg with ease. "Absolutely ravishing."

"Bit skinny for my tastes." Gladio said, shoving another finger into Noctis' mouth, opening it and letting the muffled noises of desperation from the prince's throat come out freely. "But feel free to do any and all _ravishing_ you want, right highness?"

Noctis nodded best he could, spit pulling on the dip of his collarbone, shoulders held fast by his own shirt.

"What kind of King will you make, if this is the scene you make over a little bit of pleasure." Ravus purred, metal hand gently - almost tickling - making a trail up Noctis' body, pausing at the wet collarbone. "I doubt I'd have to do more than give you a look over the table and you'd bend to me."

"He'll bend _for_ you, that's for damn sure." Gladio removed his hands from Noctis entirely, getting a pitiful whine. He placed them on the prince's hips, squeezing until Noctis groaned, then letting go slowly only to squeeze him again.

"Your fingers almost meet..." Ravus smiled again and Noctis felt his heart fall into his gut for a moment. "Tiny little thing, aren't you?"

Ravus put his hand on Noctis' throat, claws barely a tickle on his skin, the tip of his thumb on the prince's chin, pulling his mouth open.

"More." Noctis said, tongue darting out for a moment, tasting the tang of metal.

Ravus looked to Gladio for approval and after getting a subtle nod, tightened his grip some.

Gladio pushed Noctis' hips back into his own; the rumble of the prince's moan tickled even the muted sensation in Ravus' hand.

"Oh, he wants it." Gladio said, pushing his fingers into the waistband of Noctis' boxers, sliding them up his thighs a little.

Ravus leant back, hand still on the prince's neck roughly pulling the underwear off of him.

"Then he won't need those." Ravus pressed into the sides of Noctis' neck, feeling the throb of the prince's pulse. "Will you...Noct?"

The name from Ravus' mouth had Gladio raise a brow at him, Noctis tried reaching up to grab at Ravus' arm but had his hands caught by Gladio.

"Mind your place, Noct." Ravus said with a growl, pulling the prince up with the strong grasp he had on his neck, kissing the spit-shiny red lips. "Won't you?"

Noctis nodded, trying in vain to keep Ravus' mouth on his.

"He's desperate..." Gladio laughed, "Take a feel around down there, he's got a surprise for you."

"For me?" Ravus asked, flesh hand now teasing the pressure reddened skin of Noctis' hip. "Whatever could _you_ give _me_?"

Noctis writhed a little, cock now out in the air, his thighs shivering from the effort of being open that wide.

Ravus, just for a moment, toyed in the hair at the base of Noctis' cock before moving lower, cupping his balls and teasing the delicate skin behind them. He felt Noctis' pulse try to thrum harder under his hand and let up for a moment.

The prince gasped loudly head knocking into Gladio's jaw. "I -" the voice was raw, "I want you to- " he coughed a little. "You n' Gladio..." Gladio grabbed his dick and Noctis trailed off into a whining moan.

Ravus' knuckle bumped into something hard, then again, this time feeling a curve and a rubber texture.

"And whose idea was this?" Ravus teased a finger around the hard rubber flare of whatever toy Noctis had buried inside of him. "The delicate little prince, his pretty nursemaid or you, Gladio?"

Gladio smiled. "Ignis' idea, he heard about Noct's little plan and insisted." he readjusted Noctis' ass to better suit Ravus' touch. "Can't say I thought it was a bad idea, though."

"Such a delicate boy needs taking care of to be sure, but surely he's taken larger... _intrusions_  than I before." Ravus slipped 2 fingers either side of the base of the toy curling his fingers on it and tugging to see Noctis' tummy muscles clench all at once. "Or are you planning something more intense than before?"

"More intense, taking turns was good before but how about we just share?" Gladio smiled, his hand meeting Ravus' on Noctis' neck. "Noct'll love it, can you imagine it?"

Ravus hummed and nodded, tugging harder at the toy Noctis' ass had a grip on.

"Relax for me, Noct." Ravus cooed at him, squeezing his throat again with help from Gladio's hand. "Let me take it out so we can play with you."

Noctis nodded stiffly, mouth open and eyes screwed shut then fluttering open as Gladio grabbed his dick.

"Good boy," Ravus felt some give and pulled a bit harder, the slick hole finally letting up. "All the way now."

Noctis' stomach dropped and a long, echoing whine gurgled out of his drooling mouth as the heavy plug was pulled out.

"My, my this this is a bit of a feat for you to have conquered." Ravus tested the weight of the dense black silicone before putting it on the table by the bed with a heavy _thunk_ on the wood. "You had all of that in you?" Noctis nodded.

Ravus put a finger in the soft, slick ass.

"This is nothing for you right now, isn't it highness?" He pressed his finger around the rim, slickness surprising him more than the softness. "I could slip into you right now with no problem..."

"Do it, he's a big boy he can take it." Gladio said, groaning as Noctis bumped back into him. "The sooner you get inside him the sooner I can join."

"If you're sure." Ravus shrugged, letting the prince's neck go to unfasten his trousers and open his shirt a little. He smiled at the way Noctis' thighs clenched at the sound of his belt opening. "You do love that sound, don't you."

"It means someone's going to take care of his lazy little ass." Gladio said with a snort. "Doesn't it, Noct?"

Noctis nodded, gasping at the hard slap his shield delivered to his flank.

"Are you allowed to hit him?" Ravus said with his own chuckle. "That feels counter-intuitive."

"I do a lot of stuff to him that's not strictly _allowed._ " Gladio grinned into Noctis' hair kissing the prince's head. "He needs a good smack on the ass sometimes."

Noctis rocked his hips forward a little at the new slap to his rear.

"Gladiooo-" Noctis whined, voice cracking.

"Alright Noct, just what you need." Ravus said, coming in close and lining up his dick with the well-prepared hole, a new layer of lube on himself.

The slide was easy, the toy was larger than Gladio's own gifted package, a bit of an impressive feat. Ravus wished he'd had the time this morning to see them impale Noctis with it, the tightness of his fine stomach muscles and the arch of his body would've been unforgettable.

"That was smooth." Gladio said smiling

, one of his hands pressing into Noctis' stomach to keep the prince in place while he was entered.

Ravus gasped, the feeling of Gladio's thick fingers around Noctis' hole was a surprise.

"Already?" He asked, panting from the very much on purpose - judging by the open-mouth moan of ecstasy the needy little prince had given was any indication - squeeze on his dick.

"I've been waiting all damn day." Gladio grunted, two of his fingers easily slipping in beside Ravus.

Gladio's fingers disappeared for a moment and this time Ravus felt his own heart flop at the sound of a belt buckle.

Then Ravus saw it, Gladio's thick cock upright along his hip, pressing into Noctis' thigh and larger than any naturally given genitalia he'd ever seen on a human being. He'd seen it in passing before, but it'd never been so close to his own.

"Little help?" Gladio asked, fingers wiggling where they were holding Noctis' hips in the air.

Ravus nodded, human hand coming in to contact with Gladio's _dick_ , and gently angling it alongside his own in Noctis' hole.

A heavy, still leather-clad thigh propped up Noctis' leg and gave a better view of the whole scene to Ravus.

"Oh that's it, I can feel it." Gladio groaned, pushing his hips up with Ravus' guidance.

It took a few tries, a few sudden tightens from Noctis and a lot of wonderful friction of Gladio's dick against his own but the head popped in and Noctis wailed.

"Ravus." Gladio panted, delivering a hard smack to the prince's ass. "Hold him down."

Ravus barely got the meaning until he looked away from the obscene meeting of fluids he was entranced by up at Noctis' pinkened neck and red, flushed face.

He pressed around the prince's neck again.

"Pretty little prince." He said, with as much conviction as he could. "Your insides are heavenly."

"Please." Noctis croaked out, the pressure Ravus was putting on his neck making him a little light headed.

"First time I've heard you say _that_ in a long while, princess." Gladio smacked his ass again. "Greedy boy."

"What kind of king will such an entitled little shit make for Lucis?" Ravus purred, lips moving against Noctis' "What a state you'll put her in if all that's needed to make you lose your head are a couple of cocks."

Noctis smiled up at Ravus, eyes unfocused.

"Fucked you absolutely _stupid_ , haven't we?" Ravus used his grip on Noctis' throat to pull him into a rough kiss, the prince panting heavily and aching for breath when he was released from it.

"Fuck, you wanna come inside him together?" Gladio asked, gripping the flesh of Noctis' ass tightly. "Fill him up with me?"

"Absolutely." Ravus nodded, his human hand giving Gladio's thick thigh a squeeze.

One of Gladio's hands shot to Noctis' half-hard dick, stroking him fast.

"I can feel you about to burst, Gladiolus." Ravus smiled, the pure size of Gladio making it impossible to have any motion undetected in the current circumstances.

They moved inside of Noctis together, both having a hand working his writhing body; Gladio on his cock an Ravus teasing and testing the blood and air flow to his brain making him smile in dizzy-pleasure and whine from lack of attention in rotation.

"I can't just squeeze the air out of you _princess_ ," Ravus said softly, his voice barely audible over the slick sound of skin on skin. "I'd hate to deprive Lucis of their lazy, misshapen, nitwit of a prince..."

"I think he's shaped rather well." Gladio said, his hand going faster with the addition of Noctis' leaking pre-cum.

"Shaped well for taking a cock." Ravus said with a sneer, Gladio barked out a laugh.

"Ah!" Noctis screwed his eyes shut, voice edging on painfully raw now. Ravus saw before he felt the prince's release on his metal elbow. Ravus wrinkled his nose.

"I'm gonna cum." Gladio stated, pulling Ravus back into the moment. "Inside him, come on, let's go."

Ravus let go of the frustration of having to clean royal seed out of the crevices of his armoured arm at some time in the future and focused on the pulse of Noctis' fluttering walls and the throb of Gladios' dick.

He felt Gladio's spend pulse into the prince between them and he was lost, hunched over the prince, eyes meeting the shields and he came inside Noctis with a groan.

A few seconds passed with Noctis’ thighs quivering from the strain of his position and Ravus let go of his throat slowly.

"How was that Noct? Everything you'd hoped?" Gladio asked after a moment of heavy panting and wheezing.

There was a slick noise as Noctis planted his feet on the bed and pulled his hips up, the 2 softening cocks leaving him.

"Mhm." Noctis nodded, a mix of semen and lube spilling onto Gladio's bare stomach. "Thank you."

" _Gross_ , Noct." Gladio groaned, giving Noctis a much less forceful pat on the butt than he would've a moment ago.

"Here." Ravus reached behind him for a rag they'd put there for this moment, tipping water into it first from the supply table and wiping the mess away from Gladio's stomach, then  much to Noctis' embarrassment, at the prince's used ass.

"Ah!" He collapsed back onto Gladio, knocking the air out of him. Ravus smiled at the wide-eyed surprise of them both.

"Even with the heavy pain in the ass winding me," Gladio said, voice rough with exhaustion and hands rubbing soothingly up and down Noctis' sides. "I had a good time."

"Me too." Noctis' voice was rougher still hoarse from shouting, from the pressure of Ravus' Magitek arm and the thick cock he'd had down it a few hours prior. "Thank you, Ravus."

Noctis pushed himself upwards to Ravus, hands gripping the short white hair at back of his neck.

Ravus startled a moment, but took his cue from Gladio and rubbed the prince's back. "My pleasure, Highness, you did so very _well_ for us." he said, voice gentle and reverberating over the delicate shell of Noctis' ear.

Noctis shivered.

"That's _cheating_." The prince tugged at Ravus' hair, getting a chuckle in response, "You're too good at this!"

Gladio tried to sit up again only to get Noctis flopping back into his chest...again. "Tell him he can't be so charming after being so rude and lewd!" Noctis whined, only getting a gentle pat on the thigh in response.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Decerterus.tumblr.com • *gently smooches my terrarium*


End file.
